theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks is the main antagonist in The Cars and cocky and self-centered race car that competes in the Piston Cup racing series. He serves as the primary antagonist of the Cars series. Chick is an aggressive racer, that often damages or wrecks other cars in hopes of placing high in the rankings. He is well recognized for the hundreds of stickers that cover his body, as well as the large grille that acts as a mustache. Appearance Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is based off of and designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. Chick is painted green, with an 86 paintedon his doors, and has yellow rims. He also has a grille in front, which serves as a mustache. According to the 2009 Cars Die-Cast Collectors Guide, Chick has a total of 334 stickers covering his body. According to the 2009 Cars Die-Cast Collectors Guide, Chick has a total of 334 stickers covering his body. Appearances Cars In Cars, Chick ties with The King and Lightning in the Piston Cup championship, forcing the three racers to compete in a tiebreaker race. Chick later mocks McQueen on winning the Piston Cup and sponsorship of Dinoco. Lightning retaliates by nicknaming Chick "Thunder" due to that thunder always comes after lightning, much to Chick's annoyance. He, however, later shows off with this new nickname after Lightning disappears in Radiator Springs, wooing his fans and stealing Lightning's. He makes numerous attempts to force Lightning out of the final race, only to be outrun by him in spite of it. He intentionally sideswipes The King during the final lap, making him spin out of control and crash. When Lightning sees what has happened to The King, he stops before crossing the finish line and goes back to help The King across the line. This allows Chick to win first place and the Piston Cup. But nobody cheers him on, instead cheering on Lightning for helping The King. The fans then turn on Chick, causing him to make a quick getaway with his trophy and making him realize the "Chick era" just ended as soon as it started. It is unknown what happens to Chick afterwards, but it appears that he has been denied the sponsorship by Dinoco, possibly due to reckless driving, as Tex instead tries to offer it to Lightning for his good sportsmanship. Cars Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, Chick hires a gang of punk cars to steal Lightning's racing gear out of Mack's trailer during the 2006 season. Lightning confronts Chick at the fourth Piston Cup race, but Chick claims to know nothing about it. He is later beaten by McQueen, fair and square this time, and loses the season. Chick is also a playable character in arcade mode, unlocked by purchasing him for 10,000 bonus points. His stats are 5 for speed, 4 for acceleration, 3 for handling, and 4 for stability. Radiator Springs Adventure In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Chick is one of the speeders in Speed Trap. After the player wins the event, the Legends Race secret for Chick is unlocked. Cars: Race-O-Rama In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Chick returns as the main antagonist, and he tells McQueen that he and some of his friends are in Radiator Springs to win the Race-O-Rama series to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy, which he calls pathetic. If he does, everyone will want to come to his racing academy, where they will probably be taught methods of cheating. However, McQueen, having new modifications, wins the Race-O-Rama series. Chick then angrily claims that he will return to Radiator Springs someday for revenge. World of Cars Online In The World of Cars Online, Chick appeared as an opponent during races at the Petroleum City Super Speedway, with Slider Petrolski and Haul Inngas, and then again at Los Angeles Sppedway, with Greg Candyman and Inngas. Cars 2 Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Chick is one of the downloadable characters that can be purchased in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. He is a medium weight character that possesses more speed than power. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Chick is the main antagonist of the Cars Play Set. After the "Calibrate GPS" mission is completed, Chick comes into Radiator Springs and stops at Flo's V8 Café. He then asks if this is Radiator Springs, before Flo asks if she can get anything for him. Chick asks to start with some jumper cables, and that the town is putting him to sleep. He later leaves after Flo suggests to keep rolling if he won't order anything. He then challenges the player to race against him. After the player wins, he says that he wants a rematch. He later competes as a random opponent in the races. Before the start of the Radiator Springs International Race Invitation held by Luigi, Chick says to the other racers that he is plotting to win the race and that it will be the "last time you'll be seeing my grill." Francesco Bernoulli, however, states to The King that he almost likes Chick and that he would have said it better. Finn McMissile then states that something suspicious has happened since Chick arrived, saying that Fillmore's fuel has gone missing right before the big race. Chick then replies saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We gonna get this race started or what?" After the player wins the race, Chick appears with smoke coming out of him. When he asks if he had won, Finn says to him that he's through and will be sent to the impound lot. Ramone, however, explains that he has been looking for a perfect wreck to fix up for "Detail My Dents", and that Chick is "the worst looking car I've ever seen." Flo then agrees with Ramone to paint Chick red with lightning bolts, before they both drag him away. Shocked at being painted like McQueen, Chick asks them to take him to the impound instead. Chick also appears as a toy box townsperson, that can be unlocked by opening one of the twelve chests in the Cars Play Set, or the vault. Cars: Fast as Lightning In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Chick Hicks is the third playable character that is unlocked, after earning all four of his stickers by completing Todd Marcus' races. His home is Chick's Pit, which is where he sleeps while the player is away from the game. He has two unlockable paint jobs, titled Purple Rage and Dinoco. Both can be unlocked with gems, or by earning all of the respective stickers from practice races. Other appearances In Mater Saves Christmas, Chick's latest appearance was around Christmas time 2009 when he and his gang stole tons of goods from the local shops. Chick was then arrested, and it is assumed he is still there with his Piston Cup career ended. Personality Chick is one of the top three best race cars in the Piston Cup (The other two being McQueen and The King, but only reaches the title by being aggressive to fellow racers by wrecking them and sabotaging them. He has a bad reputation for his rude racing style, but nonetheless does have a great deal of fans. Chick has attempted to rob McQueen before by hiring the Delinquent Road Hazards, though they are caught by McQueen and arrested. Chick is an incredibly fast race car that often does quite well in Piston Cup races, though he was inferior to The King's skills prior to his retirement in 2005. Upon The King's retirement, Chick and McQueen became the two top racers, though other racers such as Aikens, Lee Jr., Suregrip, Hollister, Joltsen, Guenther and Riley proved to be tough opponents for the two. However, many race fans believe that Chick only does well because of his reckless behavior. Chick has been shown to have Boost, DJ, Snot Rod and Wingo as allies on several different occassions, such as Cars: The Video Game and the book Mater Saves Christmas. In most of their appearances together, the four tuner cars are working for Chick in some way that harms others, whether it be Lightning, other racers, or Radiator Springs residents and tourists. Chick is also friends with his team members - Bruiser Bukowski, Wide Chick Pitty, Pit Crew Chick, his hauler, Chief Chick, and the rest of his unnamed pitties. Though he was originally friends with El Machismo, Candice, and Stinger, they turned against him and apologized to Lightning for their actions. Statements * "Chick Hicks is a racing veteran with a chip on his shoulder, a ruthless competitor who has cheated his way into more second-place finishes than any other car. He's been counting down the seasons to The King's retirement so that he can take over the coveted Dinoco sponsorship, but he never expected such fierce competition from hot shot rookie Lightning McQueen." Attributes Trivia * He was going to be an adoptive father to Little Bill, but he somehow became a troublemaker, possibly due to his atrocious behavior, and was dumped deservingly by Koharu Kusumi. She went for Kevin Shiftright instead as her adoptive husband. ** It is somewhat possible to believe that Chick was a hero before his clique was changed after being the bad guy in the first Cars movie. * His official YouTube username is King Chick Hicks will Run Over you all. ** He is the only character to have a king account. Category:Cars Category:Cars characters Category:Heroes Category:Trouble makers Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Wiseguy Category:Vehicles